Aidan Maguire
Aidan Magurie is a fictional character of the BBC British soap opera Eastenders. He appeared as a supporting character in 2017 and was the main antagonist in 2018. He was portrayed by Patrick Bergin, who also played Kevin O'Donnell in Patriot Games. Biography Aidan first appeared in November 2017 when he witnessed local residents Keegan Baker and Bernadette Taylor arguing over money by the newly-erected Square Christmas tree. He soon reunites with his former cellmate Phil Mitchell, and invites him to become involved in an impending heist on Christmas Day. Phil is skeptical at first, but is soon forced to agree when he later requests Aidan for a favor; to kidnap Luke Browning, the son of Phil's old rival James Willmott-Brown, and do whatever harm comes to him in revenge for assaulting Phil's son Ben Mitchell. Seeking more people to get involved in the heist, Phil recruits his brother Bill into the job whilst Aidan becomes interested in inviting Mick Carter and Vincent Hubbard '-' despite Phil's reluctance to get the latter involved due to their previous rivalry. By then, Aidan has already begun driving Mick into getting involved and, learning of his upcoming wedding on Christmas Day, agrees to settle the heist job for New Year's Day instead. Prior to attending at the wedding, Aidan orders a gun and gives it to Phil for safekeeping by the time the job comes into fruition; Phil manages to comply despite nearly using it against Max Branning. From Boxing Day until New Year's Eve, Aidan questions Mick's criminal tendencies and initially excludes him, but ends up changing his mind when Mick makes it clear his intention of wanting "in". On the day of the heist, 1 January 2018, the job is successful up until the money with other valuable equipment suddenly goes missing whilst Mick gets shot in the process. Despite surviving the gunshot wound, Mick becomes suspected by Aidan of nicking the money; even though those who are others involved including Phil, Billy, and Vincent - are also suspected as well. Upon learning that Vincent had previously ratted out three accomplices in a drug ring for a reduced sentence back in 2010, Aidan instantly suspects him and later plans on executing him; however, Phil knows of Vincent's innocence and uses the gun he nicked from one of the security guards involved in the heist to perpetuate a stand off with Aidan - forcing him to drop his weapon before Phil does the same, with Aidan warning Phil of the consequences as to any setback that occurs from his heist projects. Vincent, seeking revenge on Aidan for threatening him, plots to attack him with a shovel in the church. An unfazed Aidan nearly fights Vincent until his phone rings just as Phil arrives to break up the pair. Later on, however, Aidan attacks Vincent and has him beaten up to ensure that "he means business". He also personally assaults Billy upon suspecting him and Phil of nicking the money, unaware that Ben was the culprit behind the money theft whilst Phil's wife Sharon Mitchell went on to safeguard it without anyone's knowledge. In the midst of progressively manipulating Phil whilst squaring up to Vincent and Billy continuously, Aidan begins to target Mick upon suspecting him and perpetuates several incidents to threaten them into revealing the money's location - even though Mick is also innocent despite Aidan's disbelieve. This ultimately led to a final confrontation between the two when Aidan sought to kill Mick, who had his family departed prior to contributing in the showdown. Upon arriving with his henchmen, Aidan assaulted Mick before coercing him to apologize to him under the threat of burning down the Vic and killing his family - all of whom along with Mick's friend Jack Branning had returned to help Mick, who apologized in front of a smug Aidan before admitting to his innocence once again. Aidan declared that he would see them again the following day to sort the issue out once and for all. However, as Aidan began to leave from the Vic, he was ambushed and punched onto the floor by Phil - who, inspired by his ex-wife and Mick's mother Shirley, came to defend Mick from Aidan. A confused Aidan question Phil's actions before his wife Sharon turned up, revealing evidence of Aidan's past crimes and forcing him to send his goons away. Phil then delivers a shocking revelation regarding Luke's fate; while he did kidnap him under Phil's request, Aidan killed Luke without his knowledge nor his approval. Upon being threatened to go down with Luke's murder whilst knowing that Phil is fully prepared to go down regardless, Aidan finally backed down and departed from the Vic - whereupon his attempt to sway Keagen into joining his cause doesn't end well, with Keagen standing up to him and dismissing his pleas. Aidan subsequently left the Square, both defeated and penniless. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:EastEnders Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Strategic Category:Delusional Category:Master Orator Category:Honorable Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Extortionists Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Drug Dealers Category:Incompetent Category:Thief Category:Elderly